


Расскажи мне сказку

by Malahit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вариация на тему связи Гарри и Волдеморта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расскажи мне сказку

Гарри ворочался в своем чулане: сильно устать за день он не успел, зато был очень голоден. Желудок неприятно подводило, а требовательное «буррр» отгоняло всякий сон. И от невозможности уснуть матрас казался ужасно твердым, чулан – душным, а одеяло – колючим. Вот если бы кто-нибудь спел ему колыбельную, невольно подумал Гарри, то он бы сразу заснул. А как же иначе?

Гарри закрыл глаза, вспоминая приснившийся как-то сон. В нем красивая – лица было не видно, но она непременно должна быть красивой! – рыжеволосая женщина тихо напевала спокойную песню. Правда, почему-то без слов.

Мелодия убаюкивала и, казалось, дарила тепло и счастье. Неожиданно к ней присоединился мужской голос – и тоже без слов. Почему?

\- Ты не помнишь слов. И я тоже, - ответил голос.

\- Кто ты? – удивился Гарри.

\- Можешь называть меня «Том», - сказал голос после секундного молчания.

\- А я Гарри.

\- Я знаю, - хмыкнул Том.

\- Значит, ты не знаешь слов?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда… тогда расскажи мне сказку, - робко попросил Гарри.

\- Сказку? Я? – голос казался крайне удивленным, как будто никто никогда его о таком не просил. – Ну… Ладно. Зимним днем сидела одна королева и шила перед окном, рама которого была черного дерева…

Том рассказывал все увереннее, хорошо поставленным голосом, отчего захватывающая история постепенно оживала. И вот уже Гарри увлеченно наблюдал, как красавица-Белоснежка встречает забавных, но страшноватых гномов, как она кусает отравленное яблоко, как ее оживляет благородный принц. И наконец, как злая королева пляшет в раскаленных башмаках. Ужасно больно, но она ведь заслужила. А как же иначе?


End file.
